OTOLOS: Our New Chapter
by DarkBlaze14
Summary: A/U. Sequel to 'Our Triumph, Our Love, Our Story'. What happens when the end isn't The End? When a new enemy arises, our couple is forced to open a new chapter in their epic story. Silvaze. Rated T for language and scenes.
1. Chapter 1 -- Busted

_**A/N: Hey guys! Dark here! Surprised?:D Hopefully in a good way! I know I never really talked about a sequel... But, in my opinion, there's still much more story to be told! I hope you guys are excited... I know sequels aren't generally better than the original... But I'm gonna' try my best!;D**_

_**If you haven't read the first story, "Our Triumph, Our Love, Our Story", go do that now if you wanna' read this! Unless you just generally like being confused...:/ **_

_**If you have read OTOLOS, I'd just like to say thanks for comin' back!:D The setting in this one will be the same... And everything else will be explained gradually.:)**_

_**Seriously, though... I don't know why, but I just had this sudden idea that this really needed a sequel (Like, honestly... It was pretty cray!)... So I'm hoping that this isn't just a heat-of-the-moment thing (caused by writer's block on my other fic...DX ) that ends up just being a terrible idea... So I'm really not sure how motivated I'll be to do this... It'll all depend on the reaction I get from you guys!^.^**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Silver, Blaze, or any other Sonic characters. They all belong to SEGA. The only one I claim ownership of is Silk... And I DON'T even consider him an OC... So yeah!X,D**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Silk!" Blaze called, stepping into the front door. "We're ho-!" Her eyes widened, and her tone raised drastically. "_What happened here_?!"

Silver followed her in, to see that the house was completely torn apart, various food items strewn all over the floor, lamps on the floor, pillows out of place, et cetera. He was speechless, but he, as well as his wife, knew exactly what had happened here. The albino hedgehog slowly made his way to the right while the fire-cat continued to inspect the area. Here, he saw that the kitchen was much like the rest of his house, and his son was asleep on the floor. Silver walked up to him, and tapped his shoulder. Silk's eyes fluttered open, and the two were staring at each other.

The telekinetic one sighed, "Dude... Your life's about to become a _living hell_..."

The two slowly looked over the counter at Blaze mumbling to herself angrily while moving the tipped-over coffee table. "What should I do?" The younger hedgehog whispered.

Silver shrugged, "Not much you _can_ do... Just tell the truth."

The lilac hedgehog sighed, and timidly made his way into the living room to face the wrath. His mother immediately turned around, "_What_ did we tell you about having parties when we're not home?!" There was no reply. The fire-cat sat down on the couch, and held her head. "You could have at _least_ cleaned up..."

Just as Silk was about to speak, the closet suddenly busted open, spilling packaging peanuts all into the floor. A red echidna in his mid-thirties followed, staggering out into the room, "Silk!" He shouted, "We gotta' clean this up before your parents-!" He now saw the situation, and chuckled nervously. "Oh... H-Hey guys..."

"Alright..." Blaze said, "I don't even want to _know_ what happened there..." There was silence. Knuckles slowly kicked his way out of the styrofoam, and began to walk away. "_Hold it_." Said the lavender cat, holding up her index finger. Silver was still in the kitchen, trying to contain his laughter.

The youngest one spoke up, "You said no parties without _adult supervision_..."

"I meant without _us_ here! And _furthermore_..." Blaze continued, pointing at the echidna. "Since _when_ does Knuckles qualify as an actual adult?!"

The red one made a face, "...Hey!"

In Shadow's house just across the field, we find Tikal lying on top of him on their couch. Their sleepy eyes of the early morning met, and they smiled.

The orange echidna yawned, and stroked the hedgehog's chest fluff. She kissed the white fur, and then his lips and cheeks multiple times. Shadow playfully pulled at her bra strap, making her giggle. "Thought you got enough of that last week..."

"That was our _honeymoon_..." He said, "It didn't count..." They both laughed, and Tikal got up. She walked over to the window, "Wonder if they got everything cleaned up..."

The hedgehog joined her, and was silent for a moment. They now both saw Blaze marching up to their door, not necessarily in a happy fashion. "Oh, shit..." The echidna said, and then patted her husband on the shoulder, walking away. "You can handle that!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, and opened the door as it was being knocked. "Can I help you, Miss?"

There was a death glare, and the comment was ignored. "Why didn't you _tell me_ he was having a party when I called?!"

"You didn't ask..."

"_Shadow_." The fire-cat said, letting herself in. "I blatantly asked you: 'Silk isn't doing anything he shouldn't, is he?'"

The ebony hedgehog looked away from her blank stare, "Oh, yeah... Want something to drink?"

"Milk." He came back with the white beverage, and Blaze continued to glare at him as she took it, and sat on the couch. "Who did he have over?"

The black-and-red one shrugged, "Just some friends from his school, as far as I know..." The fire-cat crossed her arms.

"Oh, would you _stop_ it?!" Shadow exclaimed, irritated. "It's not _my fault_ you two left him alone for _two whole days_ to go off somewhere and have sex... And _don't even_ look at me like that isn't true..." Blaze looked away, knowing it was true, and the hedgehog sighed. He continued: "Look, Blaze... Don't be this type of parent. _Please_. You know how kids are... Just let him be."

Now, the lavender cat sighed. "Everything in that house is a mess... I'm pretty sure the TV was cracked..."

"And so?" Tikal said, coming down the stairs. "Buy a new one! It's not like you're short on money. This is, what? The fifteenth year we've all gotten checks every month for doing _absolutely nothing_?"

Blaze moved in her seat, and now all three were sitting on the couch. She took another sip of her milk, "I just hate that he disobeyed me..."

"Blaze, you are an _awesome_ parent... And Silk is a very good boy." The orange echidna said, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "Everyone just has those times where they gotta' let loose. You should know a _lot_ about that. Look at it this way: At least he didn't have a _child_ off it. At least not this time around. Just let it go, honey..."

The cat rubbed her forehead, "I... I suppose you're right..."

* * *

At Sonic's place, things were going as usual. He was kicked back in his recliner, watching the game, enjoying relaxation. For the past decade or so now, he had decided that it was best to take everything a little slower, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Suddenly, he heard a car door shut, and soon after a knock at the door. He unlocked the deadbolt and the door squeaked open to reveal a rather tall light green crocodile. He wore a black suit and dark sunglasses and a gold chain around his neck.

"Hello... How can I help ya'?"

The crocodile grinned, and removed his shades. "Hello, Sonic."

The Blue Blur's eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere. "General?!"

"That's me."

Sonic was dumbfounded, but he let him in. "Wow... This is... I mean... I always pictured you-"

"Differently?" General said, "Yes... I get that a lot."

The cobalt hedgehog scratched his head, "So... Uh... Don't take this the wrong way, but... Why are you here?"

The crocodile sighed, and slowly took a seat. "There's something new out there, Sonic... Something _big_... Well, obviously so big that I felt the need to confront you all in person. Can you get everyone over here?"

Within ten minutes, they were all piled into Sonic's living room, all wondering what the fuss was about, and all wondering who this green guy was. What this man would go on to tell them, however, would drastically and quickly change this new adopted lifestyle of relaxing... For _everyone_.

* * *

_**And that'll do it for the first chappy!:3 It's... Kinda' short...XD Leave a review telling' me what ya' think, or a PM... Whatever floats your boat~! Like I said, I really don't know about this, guys... Continuation is solely gonna' depend on the reaction!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	2. Chapter 2 -- The Low-Down

_**Chapter 2**_

"Hey!" Sonic finally called, quieting everyone down. Now all eyes were on him, standing in front of and to the right of General, who was sitting on the couch. "I know it's a little crowded, but... Listen, General's here and he's got a big announcement."

The crocodile moved up in his seat, "Yes. _Very_ big. Come, everyone, gather around." Everyone looked at one another in disbelief. Are you serious? Is that actually him? However, no words were spoken. They obeyed, and created a half-circle around him, like football players in a huddle. General continued: "Alright. So, you all probably already know why I'm here, and I'm sure you're groaning to yourself about it... But, I'm here to explain the situation." He laid a square object on the coffee table, and several holographic images appeared.

Shadow chuckled, "Is it too late to retire?"

The comment made General grin. "_Yes_. Now..." He gestured towards the images, which were of numerous flying creatures, solid white in color with the exception of their eyes, which were green. "What we have here is a scientifically engineered species of insect. Nobody knows what they're called... Or who the genius is that created them. The only thing we do know is that they're _bent_ on killing and devouring anything that moves."

"They don't look that harmful..." Tails said.

The croc laughed, "Try each one of 'em being four to six feet tall, legs as sharp as knives, then tell me how ya' feel about 'em. Plus, they can travel in swarms of up to fifty. Now put yourself in front of that. Pissing your panties yet, hot-shot?" He paused for a few giggles, "No? Well, they also spit out some sort of purplish acid that'll burn straight through you. _Harmful_? Pfft... More than that..."

Silver scratched his head, "So... What's our mission?"

General shrugged, almost sarcastically. "To prevent omnicide. Right now, they're in their own little world in the middle of nowhere way up north. But, if they branch out and multiply from there, hell, they could destroy everything. We don't have a lot of information on them because, well... Everyone that we've sent up there hasn't came back alive." With that last statement, all eyes were wide, and there was silence. "Any questions?"

"Yeah... Just one..." Tikal said, speaking up for the first time. "Why _us_? Don't you have other squadrons in other parts of the world? General, some of us haven't handled a _gun_ in over a decade... Are you sure _we're_ best fit to do this?"

"I'm _positive_. Is this not the group of Fighters that ended the Eggman war? You all are not just _my_ best... You are _the_ best. Sure, you've had a little inactivity, but so has everyone else."

With that, the group was reassured, at least for the time being. All the while, Silk was leaning up against the back wall next to a window, listening to their conversation. He thought about a lot of things; wondered how this would affect him, his life, his _family_. The Freedom Fighters had came up quite a few times in conversations with his mother and father... He wondered what it was like. He was about to find out. The hedgehog thought he heard his name come up, and then someone say: "He could come with us..." Blaze's expression hardened. Few more words were said on the subject.

Outside, several hours later, we find Silver, in the forested area outside of their small neighborhood, sitting on a rock. Yes, _that_ rock. He leaned back, and watched as the sun was slowly creeping down, and the moon was becoming more prominent in the sky. Suddenly, he heard a voice from behind: "Have room for one more?"

The hedgehog smiled, and slid over as his wife sat next to him. She wasted little time getting to her desired subject. "What do you think of all this?"

Silver shrugged, "I'm not sure. Seems unreal... But I guess I should've been expecting it." He paused as the fire-cat silently agreed. "Blaze... I think Silk should come with us."

She sighed, "I was afraid you would say that... But I don't think there's anything I can do to prevent it."

"There isn't." Said the albino hedgehog, "I think he'd rather be with us anyways."

"I'm just not sure..."

The hedgehog chuckled, "I'm sure it'll all be fine. Besides, if he inherited _anything_ from us, he should do pretty well out there."

Blaze looked up. The sky was now black. "I sure hope so..." Then, she smiled. "I thought I'd never be this..."

"Be what?"

She explained, "A _mother_. The old me would have been excited to get back out there... But now I worry. I worry all the time. And the fact that our son may soon become what I _used_ to be doesn't help matters any..." The cat sighed, "I'm a lover now, Silver... Not a fighter."

The telekinetic one smiled, pulled his wife close, and kissed her head. "We're _both_ lovers... But I think we still have a little fight left in us. We'll just have to work at it." Their lips met, and now both were gazing at the stars. Her head on his shoulder, they stayed like this for several minutes.

Finally, they both stood up. "So... What are we supposed to do now?" Silver asked.

"I think nothing at the moment..." Blaze replied, "General said he'd be here again tomorrow to further explain things."

The next morning, everyone had situated themselves in Sonic's house, awaiting the arrival of General. The air was warm with the sun peeking down above the tree line. Blaze and Shadow sat outside in the front yard talking.

"I never got a chance to ask, but... How did the honeymoon go?"

The ebony hedgehog flicked at his cigarette, sending ashes flying into oblivion. "It was alright, I guess... St. Simon's is a beautiful place." He chuckled, "I'm sure it went smoother than _yours_..."

"Oh, I would hope so..." The lavender cat said. The sun was reflecting off her dark sunglasses.

"Weren't you two planning on going on another?"

Blaze shrugged, "We had planned one a few years ago... But just never got around to it. I think we were also talking about it earlier this year; maybe we'd go somewhere sometime in the winter... But the cards just didn't fall that way."

The hedgehog sighed, "You were dealt a shitty hand..." He took another draw from his Menthol. "You two deserve to go some place nice... You should once this whole thing is over - God knows when that'll be, of course, but still... Tikal and I could look after Silk if you don't want him alone again."

"Hmm... Not sure how inclined I am to let you do that, Mr. '_You-didn't-ask_'..." The fire-cat replied, smiling. "Oh, I'm only kidding... That's very sweet of you, Shadz." The nickname was something that she had picked up not long after Silk was born, but Blaze stuck with it, and now it was natural. It was just another way, in her mind, of getting away from what she used to be. Suddenly, a black sedan rolled up into Sonic's driveway, presumably General's.

Sure enough, the crocodile stepped out, sporting a more casual attire than yesterday, a blue striped button-down shirt and white linen pants. However, another figure emerged from the passenger side: a burnt-orange colored echidna, dressed in a black tank-top and black jeans. Seven quills held close by a black headband completed the look. She was rather pretty in the face.

Blaze's eyes widened behind her shades. She leaned towards Shadow, "I-Is that his _wife_?!"

The black-and-red hedgehog shook his head, not letting his eyes wander away from the two as they walked through the front door. "No... But I think I know what this is about..."

* * *

_**Hey guys! Alright, just wanna' say thanks for being so supportive of this early on... I'll take it as a green light to continue all the way through!:3 'Till next time~**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Jokes Never Hurt

_**Chapter 3. #SequelSwag!**_

"Hey, guys," General said, stepping in the door, "I'd like you all to meet a friend of mine." He gestured towards the female echidna.

She spoke, "Hello, everyone. My name is Shade. I'm from a Fighters squad out west, and, I understand you all have an upcoming mission... Well, I've been asked to come along for the ride." There was a neutral tone in her voice.

By that time, Shadow and Blaze were inside as well, standing behind the two. "I knew it..." The hedgehog said, smiling. "Bringing in support because we're all washed up."

"I don't care _who_ you are..." The crocodile said, not turning around. "If you're going up against hundreds of _thousands_ of enemies, you're gonna' need a little help. And Shade is one of the best."

Sonic walked forward, and shook Shade's hand. "Pleasure to meet ya'! I've heard a lot about you." She grinned back.

Knuckles knocked him out of the way, and now was the one to take her hand, blushing. "Hey there..." He growled seductively, "Name's Knuckles... But _you_ can call me..." He paused, and looked for something smooth to say. "_Knuckles_."

There was laughter, "Aw, good one, Knucklehead!"

_"Shut up!"_

Shade was not amused, and she made it clear, sliding her hand out of his. "Um... Hello, Knuckles."

General whistled after a few moments of silence, "Damn, that was bad. Anyways..." He said, coming further into the room, "We have to figure out our first step before we can do anything."

"I don't suppose that could be filing for unemployment?"

"Guys..." The croc said, gesturing. "Look, I know all of this is sudden... But it's time to get serious. Time to get back to work. Now, I was thinking that maybe you all should touch up the shooting game a little before heading up there."

Amy was the only one to object, "Why? Didn't you _just_ say yesterday that we were still the best you had? I get that it's been a while... But still, why do we _have_ to?"

"Well, at first, it was just a suggestion..." General smiled, "But now it'll be for my own amusement. I'll see you all soon."

There was a shooting range just behind the Freedom Fighters HQ, that had been built quite a while ago. It had never been used, but several hours later, it is where everyone was located. About twenty yards away, there stood a wide, twenty-foot tall pole, covered in grease. The general question on everyone's mind once they arrived was geared towards this.

"It's for Silk." General explained. "Initiation, remember?" He pressed his finger to his lips to everyone once Silk looked away, and winked. "You gotta' reach the top of that and hit the button to come with us. It's a mandatory Fighters thing... Everyone here had to do it when they first joined."

The hedgehog stared at the challenge for some time, and then finally slowly made his way towards it. "You're just being an ass today, aren't ya'?" Shadow asked General, once Silk was out of earshot.

The green one laughed, "Just messin' with the kid, s'all. I'd do the same to any of you... Probably Knuckles."

The red one turned around, "Say _what_?"

"Nothing." General started towards the firing range, and the group followed. "Since Miss Rose oh-so-graciously gave up her afternoon to be here, why don't we let her go first?" He picked up a handgun and a pair of goggles, handed the items to Amy, and then pushed a button to reveal the targets. All watched as she scowled at the crocodile, turned, and raised her weapon at a black outline of a figure.

It was a few moments before anything happened. The pink one turned around, "The gun's jammed! What the _hell_ are you trying to pull?!"

He groaned, "Turn the safety off, Amy."

She paused in disbelief, and shot another glare once everyone exploded into laughter. The hedgehog raised the gun again, and fired a shot; the amount of recoil was totally unexpected. Needless to say, the handgun hit her square in the nose as more laughter boomed from the group. Amy trudged back, giving off that 'screw-you-all' vibe, and shoved the pistol and goggles into General's hands. "_There_. Have you made your point?"

The crocodile was still chuckling, "Yep. Think so. So... Who's next?" After almost a minute, no hands were raised. "No volunteers? Hmph. Well then... Let's see, eenie meenie miney, Blaze The Cat! Come on down!"

The fire-cat sighed, but obeyed, and soon pulled the trigger three times, all shots completely missing the target. General called: "Hey, mommy! The _wind_ from the bullets isn't considered use of deadly force!"

Blaze replied, looking him in the eye. "Hush... Before you become a _casualty_." She turned back around, and fired the remainder of the clip, five bullets landing in the kill area. Fairly satisfied, she walked back to the group.

"Next!"

Many more turns were taken, with continued harassment from General, and soon enough, the long day was over, and the only two we can find awake at the hour are Silver and Blaze. The lavender cat's knees are pressed to her chest on the edge of her bed, while the light gray hedgehog sits behind her, rubbing her shoulders. She closed her eyes with every round he made with his thumb. He spoke softly:

"You just need to relax, Blazey..."

The cat's voice was muffled behind her forearm. "I still don't see how that's possible..." She lifted her head, "I just don't think this is a good idea."

Her husband smiled, "A life of worry isn't a life at all. You just have to go with it... Ya' know, like you used to do. Whatever happens, happens. The big man upstairs has a plan for _everyone_."

"I... I suppose so..."

There was silence, and after a few minutes Blaze stopped reacting to the massage, and tightened up again.

"Oh, I know what'll loosen you up..." Silver leaned over, and kissed her on the neck several times, stroking her arms. She still made no move, but cooperated as her shirt was removed. Finally, when his hands made their way to her chest, she looked back, smiled, and kissed his muzzle. They both leaned back, and for the next hour they struggled together. The only sounds in the world were of their pleasure. The only movements of their intimacy. The only happenings behind a locked door.

_**Could you tell I basically tried to entertain myself with this chapter?XD Sorry about that... And the fact that it's kinda' short... But ya' know. Boring transition chapters.:p Hope you still found a way to enjoy this...**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love you all!**_


End file.
